1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to computer circuitry and, more particularly, to apparatus for providing output signals which are a selectable fraction of the input signals.
2. History Of The Prior Art
In computer systems and other digital circuitry there is often the need to provide signals which are some selectable fraction of a sequence of input signals. For example, in order to scale the size of an output display, it may be necessary to reduce the number of lines and pixels presented on the display. In order to accomplish this, it is useful to have a circuit which is able to utilize a count of the input lines and pixels furnished and provide an output which is a selectable fraction of that input. Such a circuit might also be readily adapted to use in providing windows of varying sizes for output displays.